


Still Feel

by CakeintheVoid



Category: Original Work
Genre: (gosh tagging is hard), Abuse, Confusion, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Fear, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lowkey sad with a fluffy ending, Please Don't Kill Me, Protectiveness, lost in thought, secret lab, two people stuck in a room together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeintheVoid/pseuds/CakeintheVoid
Summary: Just a piece from something I've been working on for a bit. Thought I should share it and see what people think so far.Lora's first time meeting Ash.... It wasn't by chance. The scientist knows what he's doing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Ash

**Author's Note:**

> edit: fixed some formatting  
> notes at the end~

“No! Let me go! You can’t do this! Are you crazy?! I’m not going anywhere with you, you sick- argh!”

The familiar crackle of the electric buzz from the scientists’ neutralizer cut off the sound of angry yelling from down the hall. Lora could barely make out the sound of the scientists’ voice disciplining the new subject. They were still quite far away.

Were they new? Lora didn’t recognize their voice, so that must have meant that the scientist is collecting new kids off the street. _Then again_ , she thought, _He could have kept this new person as long or longer than me, it’s not like I know everything. It could all just be part of the experiment… I hope I don’t have to hurt them..._

As Lora lost herself to her tumbling thoughts, the scientist and this new person came closer and closer to her cell. Ever curious, the young girl decided to crawl up to the lasers cutting her room off from the main hallway running through the laboratory. She pressed herself against the right wall of the room so she could see as much of the left side of the hallway as she could.

She couldn’t see much as the two figures were slightly hazy from looking through the glow of the light beams, but she could tell they were still struggling. The kid is putting up a fight, even in their weakened state. 

Lora backed away from the entrance and returned to her plush octopus and owl in the middle of the cold linoleum floor. It’s not like she could help this poor kid… Still, Lora wanted to know what was happening, but Dr. Abberon wouldn’t be pleased to see her prying and sticking her nose where it doesn’t belong, so she made a show of moving her plushies around and bobbing their heads as if she were an innocent child invested in a game of make believe. 

It didn’t escape her notice that the low voice of the scientist and the loud yelling voice of someone who couldn’t possibly be much older than herself were coming closer and closer to her cell. It also didn’t escape her notice that the voices stopped moving once they reached the left side of the cell entrance, where the panel controlling the lasers was. And finally, out of the corner of her eye, it did not escape her notice that the laser beams were deactivated, allowing her to catch a peak of the scientist standing in front of the kid with his right hand off to the side, presumably on the touchpad attached to the wall. 

“Subject 3-A,-”

“-I am NOT going in another one of your sadistic hell rooms, you old g-”

The scientist refrained from rolling his eyes and pushed 3-A into subject 2-L’s cell block and immediately turned the lasers back on once the subject stumbled backwards far enough behind the threshold. 

By this point Lora couldn’t contain her curiosity any longer and fully turned to face the exit of her room. She saw the back of a tall kid- no, probably a teenager- with a disheveled curly mop of black hair that would reach their shoulders if it were straightened. Their hands were in tightly clenched fists, shaking with pure rage. 

Subject 3-A marched up to the lasers, winding an arm back hoping to punch the scientist through the laser, since what could lasers possibly do? They’re just light! If they could just-

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Subject 3-A. These aren’t ordinary lasers.”

With an arm hovering before the lasers, the response the scientist got from his subject was “-And I’m not an ordinary person-” as they punched their fist into the lasers.

The scientist looked unimpressed as the force of hitting the beams made Subject 3-A get thrown back a few feet, cursing as they clutched their burning hand to their chest.

The scientist ignored Subject 3-A seething in pain and anger as he continued.

“As I was saying, these are not ordinary lasers. It’s a very expensive technology and it would do you some good to not go punching everything you don’t understand.” His gaze flickered to 3-A’s hand. “You shouldn’t have any serious injury on your hand since you didn’t punch very hard.”

Ash had half a mind to walk back up to the laser and punch them again out of spite. Instead, they tried to discreetly check what happened to their hand. Judging by the pain they felt they were certain they had just burned off all their skin. However… Their hand looked fine..? 

“The burning sensation you are no doubt experiencing right now should subside with time,” the scientist continued. “And as per your former remark, no, this is not one of my _‘sadistic hell rooms,’_ this is Subject 2-L’s room. I am unsurprised that you have yet to notice her sitting behind you.”

Subject 3 whipped their head around so fast, Lora was worried it would fly off. 

She stared with wide eyes at Subject 3-A’s piercing amber gaze and bronze skin, though it seemed a tad bit pale. Subject 3’s own eyes widened a bit as they turned back to face the scientist.

“You have a _kid_ in here!?” They asked in disbelief. “I swear to you, doc- if you say anything like-”

“That is none of your concern,” Dr Abberon said coolly.

Lora could’ve sworn she had heard this new subject’s teeth grind together and the bones in their hands pop when the scientist said that.

“I have matters to attend to now. Perhaps try _not_ to kill Subject 2-L while I am away.” And with that the scientist continued down the right side of the hall.

The new subject watched the scientist disappear down the hall in dumbfounded silence. They had so many questions, like why did the scientist put them in another subject's room for today? Well, they probably knew the answer to that. Another one of his twisted _“experiments”_.

After what felt like hours, but was most likely only a few minutes, Subject 3-A turned around sharply to see Subject 2-L sitting on the grey-blue linoleum floor, only a few feet behind. She visibly shrunk under their gaze and looked away, eyes filled with fear, so they decided to soften up their facial expression a bit.

Lora was scared. Sure, this new person is apparently a victim of the scientist’s experiments just like her, but that doesn’t mean they won’t hurt her. The scientist himself had just warned this new person not to kill her, so it could very well be possible. She knows what the scientist tries to make her do sometimes… On the other hand… Lora’s been so terribly lonely in this cell of hers. She’s so desperate to have someone to talk to other than the scientist. Maybe if she doesn’t do anything they’ll see she’s not a threat? Or maybe if she tries to look small then they won’t-

The stranger in the room crouched down right in front of her. “Hey. Hey, hey, hey, it’s alright I’m not gonna fight you, kid”

Lora lifted her head to meet their gaze. She blinked a few times to dispel the tears that have started to form in her eyes. 

“Let’s start with names, huh? My name is Ash.” Ash scratched the back of their head and settled onto the floor, crossing their legs criss-cross-apple-sauce style. “What’s yours? And I know it isn’t ‘2-L’ or whatever that old geezer called you.”

“...Lora…” She mumbled quietly.

“Ooh that’s a cool name, Lora.” A slight pause as Ash appeared to think about something. “Say, how old are you, Lora?”

Lora blinked as she thought about the question. She began to feel a little uneasy so she grabbed her octopus plush to fidget with its tentacles. Sure she was 12 and a half when she was brought here, but she didn’t exactly keep track of the days that have passed. She felt guilty that she gave up on keeping track of the days so soon.

“...Umm… I don’t know… I think I might be around 13 now..?” She replied quietly, but not as quiet as her first response.

Ash’s eyes seemed to widen. “You mean… you don’t know for sure? Do you know what year you were born at least?”

“Yes, of course I do!” Lora huffed indignantly. She told Ash her birthday, right down to the minute she was born.

Ash’s brows furrowed. “Lora… How long have you been down here?”

The look on their face made Lora feel nervous. “Um. Maybe a few months? I didn’t really keep track...”

“Lora, uh, you’re 14 years old. You’re only- uh, only a year and a few months younger than I am. Do you remember when he- how old you were when- when he brought you here?”

Lora didn’t hear their next question. Her mind was reeling from the information she was just told. _Fourteen!? I’ve been here for two years!? How could I have not noticed how much time flew by!? I can’t believe I’m actually a teenager now. I… I would have been in highschool…. I was supposed to have friends to go to parties with and have late night study sessions and have a favourite teacher and go to the mall and-”_

“Woah, hey now, earth to Lora. You still with me?” Ash waved their hand in front of Lora’s glassy expression.

A few blinks later and Lora was grounded again. She shook the cobwebs out of her head and refocused her eyes on Ash’s amber eyes. They reminded her of the colour that autumn leaves had when the sun shone through the trees and speckled them with late afternoon warmth.

She nodded her head, perhaps a bit too vigorously. 

Ash was looking at her as if they were expecting a response.

“Oh, uh… Sorry, I didn’t hear what you asked… I’m sorry…” Lora tightened her grip on the tentacles of her octopus, digging her nails into the soft fabric.

Ash’s heart ached at this poor kids’ reaction for something as simple as missing a question. They didn’t want to think about what she went through to turn out like this. “Kid, it’s okay. You don’t gotta apologize for that. I promise I’m not gonna hurt you. You’re okay with me here. I just asked if you remembered how old you were when Dr Abberon- the scientist- took you. If you know that, then we’ll know how long you’ve been here,” they said gently.

Lora loosened her death grip on her plushie and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. “...I was twelve and a half.” Her voice cracked as she answered, fighting back the bad memories that led her here.

“ _Twelve_?” Ash echoed quietly. “That’s… You’ve been- two years!? You said a few months! How could.... That doesn’t… I was…” They raked their hand that didn’t feel burned through their hair as they tried to form a full sentence. “Oh my gosh… I’m so sorry, Lora. Have you been… Alone all this time..?” They asked, not particularly looking forward to the answer.

“Uhm yes- at least I think so.” Lora looked deep in thought for a moment but snapped out of it to ask, “But what are you sorry for?”

“Well, uh, I’ve...” They balled their fists as they took a breath before continuing. “I’ve been here for almost a year now. I thought- no I wished I was the only one- no one should be here at all- but I knew that couldn’t have been true since apparently I’m “ _subject 3_ ,” Ash ground out through clenched teeth. “But to think that you’ve been here the whole time!? I just-”

Lora suppressed a flinch when Ash abruptly stood up with a huff and began to pace the room, from the center of Lora’s play area to the wall of lasers, turned around and back again. There wasn’t much space to pace anywhere else since they didn’t want to walk around Lora to reach the back of the rectangular room so that they could maintain a straight pacing line. 

The young girl watched curiously as her new cellmate paced back and forth, gesticulating and muttering to themselves wildly. For some reason, she wasn’t very afraid of them anymore, even though they’ve only been talking for a few minutes. She smiled to herself. Maybe they could even become friends. Ash seemed pretty brave and smart. Lora could tell that they were malnourished- and she also knew what that implied. They must have spent quite a bit of time in the Dark Room as she called it. She wasn’t that surprised, Ash really seemed like the rebellious type. Lora wondered what clique they would’ve been a part of at school, since if they were a year older than herself and they’ve been trapped here for about a year then that would mean Ash should’ve been in first year highschool before being brought here. 

_They’d probably be one of those angsty teens or maybe even a jock! Ash looks and probably is strong. Hmm… What other cliques could Ash be in.... Oh haha! I wonder what Ash would look like as a preppy popular kid!_

Lora began to giggle quietly as she imagined Ash wearing a pink mini skirt and crop top combo instead of the drab, scratchy, puke green hospital gowns the both of them were forced to wear. Then she began to imagine Ash pulling off an emo/punk look, which she thought they could do quite well, but the mental image still made her giggle harder.

Ash’s thoughts were going a mile a minute as they paced faster, back and forth and back and forth. They felt guilty. Lora seemed like a sweet kid. They should’ve been there for her. Another part of their mind muttered why they should care about some other poor unfortunate soul who had the bad luck of being roped into this nightmare. They had enough problems as it is. Why did they suddenly feel as though they needed to protect her? And then their thoughts circled back to how this young girl thought she’d only been here for a few months when in fact years have gone by. Could it have been the isolation? Ash knew that living things, especially humans, needed to have social interaction or else they could get messed up. But still, messing up months with years? _Something must have happened to her_ , they thought, _and I didn’t even know about her_. Once again, Ash’s thoughts changed direction. _Why_ didn’t _I know about her? And why did the scientist reveal us to each other now? Why? What’s the point? There has to be something I’m-_

“Snrk- hihihihihi!”

Ash froze and turned on their heels to face Lora. They couldn’t believe what they were seeing. She was… laughing? More like a high pitch giggling. Her eyes were all scrunched up and her smile pushed her baby cheeks up and the laughter brought a light blush to her face. She actually looked happy? At a time like this? She looked so solemn a moment ago-

Another snort from Lora pulled Ash out of their thoughts. “Ahahaha! Hihihihihi-”

“What’s so funny?” 

Lora instantly cut off her giggling and her eyes shot open. She almost looked surprised to see Ash standing there with a curious look on their face.

Ash cocked their head to the side and rested one of their hands on their hip. “Well?”

As much as the little voice in Lora’s head told her to shut up, look away, and apologize, Ash’s pose vividly reminded her of how her old English teacher would stand almost all the time in class while asking and answering questions. That reminder led her brain to produce a mental image of Ash as her English teacher- extravagant scarves, dress shirts, glasses, and all. That was too much for her to handle. Lora burst out laughing.

“Ahahaha!! You- you look like- like exactly like how m- my English teacher would pshhhtt!! Bwahahaha!! Like how my teacher would stand in- in- in front of the class during the- during question time bwahaha!!! And- and- and then someone would ask a dumb question and ppsshht ahahahah!!!” Lora barely said through her laughs, gasping for air.

Ash just watched her, still trying to process what she said through her giggles, as she clutched her stomach as she teetered over her side and collapsed onto the ground, laughing as if someone told the funniest joke in the world. She was literally rolling on the floor laughing at a time like this. They couldn’t believe it. 

Ash felt a warm feeling spark in their chest.

Ash smiled.

They smiled for real.

They smiled a genuine smile for the first time in a long while.

Ash’s smile grew as they too started to chuckle softly as they considered Lora’s thought process that led her to envision them as an English teacher. Now Ash was envisioning themselves as an English teacher, too. Okay, they did look quite funny. Ash imagined themselves in a sweater dress and cardigan with round glasses and a steaming cup of coffee while trying to control a class full of hooligans. Ash chuckled a little louder at the peculiar image.

“Heh, guess- hah- guess you’re right about that, huh Lora? I definitely would look like a pretty funny English teacher, don’t you think?” They asked just as the little kid’s laughter died down a bit.

The laughter came back full force.

“Psshhhht!! Bwahaha, yes you would!! Hahaha!! I- I also imagined y- you as a- as a p-preppy popular highschooler bwahahaha!!!!” 

Now _that_ Ash was unprepared for. They guffawed at the thought of them dressing like a character from mean girls.

And so Lora and Ash lay on the floor, savouring the sound of each other's laughter.

  



	2. ~a bit of a bonus scene~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we take a look inside of Ash's mind.

Ash didn’t think that they would become attached to someone they just met so soon, considering all that they’ve been through. 

They’ll admit, when they were first pushed into the room they expected to have to fight for dominance like an animal or something of the sort. They never knew what to expect from that deplorable man. And the thing was, Ash was absolutely ready to fight. That scared them. How much has Ash changed in the past few years? They knew it started even before they were found by the scientist, but Ash didn’t want to think about a life they couldn’t go back to at the moment. 

Ash turned their head to the right and saw Lora’s sleeping face. She looked so peaceful. 

Ash couldn’t help but smile. 

Every time Lora’s laughs quieted down, Ash would try and bring them back again to see her happy- they decided that they loved the sound of her laugh. She sounded like a kid- which was exactly how she was supposed to sound. 

Even though they didn’t have much of an age gap, Ash couldn’t help but feel as though Lora was a little child, daresay a younger sibling, that must be protected. She didn’t deserve this at all. Then again, a darker part of their mind asked Ash how did they know what Lora did and didn’t deserve?

Just because they were forced into a room together? 

Because, even though Ash was prepared to punch the daylights out of whatever waited for them within the room, they quelled that instinct once they saw the heartwrenching look of fear and submission on the little girls’ face?

Because she didn’t even know her own age, how long she’s been a captive, or even what year it was?

Because when she was lost in thought she looked so much older than she should’ve?

Because of the way she looked into Ash’s eyes, as if they were a window to a better world?

Because of how after the laughter faded into comfortable silence, she mustered up the courage to ask for a hug, and yet still immediately apologized for asking such a stupid question?

  


Was it because Ash gave her the hug she so desperately longed for?

  


Was it because when Lora apologized for something she had no control over, Ash saw a part of themselves in her?

Maybe because _she was only a kid_?

Or maybe because they were both cuddling on the floor of a lifeless and unloving cell, surrounded by a variety of items she probably got as… rewards.

Whatever the reason, Ash knew that they would protect her with their life, for better or for worse. 

And with that Ash finally decided to try to get some sleep, taking one final look at Lora, and how her arms wrapped around a stuffed owl plush, how she was curled up against Ash’s side, head against their shoulder and knees tucked up to her chest. 

Ash smiled, closed their eyes, and fell asleep.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to get back into writing for this story again by doing little practice drabbles, but I thought this one would fit quite nicely here so here you go~  
> I know it's pretty short but I still hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Once again, always open for constructive criticism or pretty much any comments! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.... I kind of got inspired to write this after reading an Undertale AU?? I think in my mind this would take place in the same world as where the events of Undertale happen, but since they haven't happened /yet/ (and i didn't mention anything undertale related at all lmao) I didn't post it under the Undertale tag and instead put it under original work. Is that fine?? Idk if I write more stuff and if I'll reach the part with Undertale content maybe I'll use that tag then?? Or just keep this as an original work?? We'll see.
> 
> This is my first time posting something like this here and I am definitely open to any *constructive* criticism people have to offer. Maybe advice on pacing or writing action. Or even how to format things better lol (bigger spaces between text???) Please don't just attack me and say "this sucks and I don't like that character".... please.... 
> 
> okay thank you for reading! leave a comment of your thoughts if you can!!


End file.
